A driving circuit of a liquid crystal display panel includes a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit. The gate driving circuit comprises a plurality of shift register units connected in series, each of the shift register units corresponding to a row of pixel units. During a display process, the plurality of the shift register units successively outputs a scan signal to turn on the corresponding row of pixel units. The source driving circuit then supplies data signals to the corresponding row of pixel units that are turned on so as to charge the pixel units.
In order to achieve fast charging of pixel units to meet high resolution requirements of a product, an output time of each shift register unit is usually made to exceed a time required for the corresponding row of pixel units to be turned on. Furthermore, there is an overlap between output times of different shift register units so that the turn-on times between the corresponding rows of the pixel units have an overlap.